A Day with Dawn Kamiya
by CherrygirlUK19
Summary: Digimon 2.5 ONESHOT. Jonathon Izumi has to spend the day with Dawn Kamiya. Total opposites of each other, lets see what happens...


**_Hey! Just a little one shot story I did whilst I was bored the other night hehe._**

First of all, for those not familiar with these two characters, they are Akira "Dawn" Kamiya and Jonasan "Jonathon" Izumi from my main story Digimon 2.5 "Adventure 03" which you can find on here. Dawn is Tai and Sora's daughter and Jonathon is Izzy and Kichi's (an OC) son. Check out Digimon 2.5 if you wanna know more about the kids! Also for pictures of them, check out my deviantART account CherrygirlUK.

**_As some of you might know from deviantART, Jonathon starts developing a crush on Dawn at some point in 2.5 even though she annoys the hell outta him lol. So this is just a little thing showing signs his crush is very slowly starting to show._**

**_I've never done a one shot story or wrote in first person before, so if it's a little crap I apologise. There's always a first time for everything heh. I quite enjoyed it actually, so you might be seeing some more one shots in the future..._**

* * *

**_.:A Day with Dawn Kamiya:._**

**_Jonathon's POV_**

I sigh, not looking behind, as I hear Akira "Dawn" Kamiya fiddling with a piece of scrap paper as she lies sprawled out on my bed. Yes I'm stuck with her all day after my parents so thoughtlessly agreed to look after her while her parents were away at work.

I have no idea what she's trying to do with that piece of paper... but god it's so annoying. Try concentrating on a very difficult piece of homework when all you can hear is the constant scrunching of paper from behind you.

But that's Dawn Kamiya for you. So annoying it could drive you crazy. It's bad enough having to put up with her at school during lunch and recess but now I've got to spend most of Saturday with her as well. It's so hard to keep a child who is so childish and has the shortest attention span in the world entertained whilst you've got homework to do, a subject which she so passionately hates...

Ah finally, the scrunching has finally stopped. I smile to myself and carry on with my work.

Suddenly something flew by the side of my face, brushing against my right ear. It hit the screen on my laptop and I glanced down to see a wrinkled looking paper airplane resting on the keypad. So that's what she was making...

I sigh irritably and turn to face her. She's now sat up, leaning back on her hands, grinning that signature cheeky grin.

"Hey it worked!" was all she said, still grinning away. Not an apology for almost slicing my ear with her little contraption or for distracting me from my homework.

I sigh once more. This is going to be a long day. "Can't you find something else to do that doesn't involve you almost giving me paper cuts?" I ask before turning back to my laptop. I take the paper airplane and scrunch it up into a ball before dropping it in the rubbish bin beside my chair.

"Hey!"

Even though I'm not facing her, I can tell she's sat there pouting childishly. You can guarantee she'll always do that when she doesn't get her own way. I can just picture it now. Dawn would be sat there, shoulders slouched and pouting. I chuckle quietly to myself, she's so predictable... I guess it's kinda cute.

Wait – Did I just say cute?

She sighs loudly which breaks me from my thoughts and I hear her collapse back onto my bed. "I'm bored!" she drones.

And so it begins. This is all I'll hear from now up until five o'clock when her father comes to pick her up. "Find something to amuse yourself with." I simply reply, not stopping my fingers from working on the keyboard of my laptop.

"I did until you destroyed It." she muttered sitting back up and looking around.

"Read a book or something." My tone of voice indicated that I wasn't interested in her complaining, but she wasn't smart enough to pick up on it.

She groans even louder, lying back down on my bed. That was a bad suggestion. All the books on my book shelf are all the things she hates – maths, science fiction, school work and other complicated subjects that she would probably find confusing after reading the first line of the first page.

I concentrate more on my homework. Finally a little bit of peace. Even though I doubt it'll last long it's nice to actually hear myself think for the first time since she arrived. It's very hard to work out the answer to a difficult math problem when you're being distracted all the time.

And Dawn can be very distracting...

"I'm hungry!"

I can't help but smile to myself. But it's one of those smiles that's half annoyance and half amused. That's another phrase I will hear most of the day. She's always hungry, which is no surprise since she inherited her father's appetite.

"You just finished off a big bag of potato chips." I turn around and look at the empty bag that had been dropped on the floor... hasn't she heard of a rubbish bin? I can't imagine the state her room must be in...

"That was a whole hour ago."

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing a little. If she saw me laughing, she would probably go mad thinking I was laughing at her for the wrong reason. I have to admit though; as much as she annoys me, she is funny.

"So, what you got?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts and look over to her. She's staring at me, waiting for my reply although I'm not quite sure what the question was about...

"I'm hungry, remember?"

Oh that. I better feed her otherwise I won't hear the end of it. I open up the small drawer that was underneath my desk. I find a candy bar that I knew I had left there a couple of days ago and take it out. "Here." I hold it out to her. "Will this satisfy your appetite for another hour?" I added a little sarcastically.

Dawn grins and holds her hands out like an excited toddler that's just about to be given a huge lollypop. "Throw it!"

I gulp a little. I wasn't the best pitcher. That showed up many times during sports at school. I bring my arm back a little and threw the candy bar in her direction.

She had to almost leap forward to catch the candy bar in her right hand. It was a good catch too. Opening the wrapper in the nosiest way possible, she giggled. "You throw like a girl."

Normally a comment like that would annoy me to no end and I'd snap back with a witty and intelligent reply that would confuse and shut her up. But this time I didn't. I smiled at her cute little giggle.

There's that word cute again. That's strange... I've used the word cute to describe a girl that annoys the hell outta me twice in the space of fifteen minutes.

She didn't seem to notice that I didn't respond the way I usually do to her teasing. She was too busy greedily biting into the candy bar.

I watch her. My brain must be overworked. There's no way I'd find her cute. I mean, she has no table manners for a start. I think she's just about the messiest eater I've ever seen. She's got more chocolate around her mouth and on her fingers than what she put her in mouth... How is that possible from such a small candy bar?

I sigh and return to my homework, taking advantage of the short silence. I better do as much as I can whilst she's occupied with food.

But it didn't last long. I hear her shuffling around on my bed. I stop typing once more and wait for her to stop moving about. But she doesn't. That girl cannot keep still for five seconds. After about thirty seconds I turn around and glare at her.

She's half hanging off my bed upside down, looking up at me. Her hair's almost touching the floor as it hangs down from her head. She sniggered. "Everything looks so funny upside down."

What's so funny is how the simplest things can amuse that girl, which is strange considering how easily bored she can get most of the time. "You're weird." I blurt out before turning back to my laptop. And so annoying I think to myself.

There's a thud as Dawn fell off the bed and onto the floor. "I'm weird? What about you?" she says, sitting up and leaning against the bed. "You spend all day on that stupid laptop doing pointless math problems."

"They challenge me." I protest, still working.

"Don't you ever go outside and play in the park like normal kids? Or play computer games? That can be challenging."

I have to admit, Dawn can be quite smart when she wants to be. She must get that from her mother, although I doubt she doesn't know it. She did have a point, computer games were challenging in some way.

"I guess you're right." I murmured. Turning to face her, I can't help but smile. She's sat on the floor, staring blankly at me. She looks so funny when she's confused. Her hair is also messier than usual after being upside down earlier. "What?"

"You've never admitted I'm right before." She said. "You always say I'm wrong, when in fact sometimes I'm right!" she added boastingly.

I laughed, but immediately stopped when she stared at me. I felt my cheeks flush and I quickly turn back to my laptop. With my back to her, I can still feel her staring at me.

"You laughed." She said a little amused.

I gulp. "And?" I try not to sound interested and carry on with my work.

"Nothing. It's just I don't think I've heard you laugh before. You should do it more often."

I blink, a little stunned as I stare at the laptop screen as I feel my cheeks grow even warmer. Did she just compliment me in her own stubborn little way? I smile a little. She's never done that before. "Uhh... thanks..." I stutter a little.

Maybe spending the day with Dawn won't be so bad after all. I guess we'd get to know each other a bit better as it's just us two. I know she annoys me most of the time, but she can't help it. When I think about it, she wouldn't be Dawn if she wasn't annoying, stubborn, funny, and clueless and all the other little traits she has.

If I saw past all that I bet she could be a good friend. She's certainly cheered me up a bit just now...

"Hey Jonathon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still bored."

I groan and bang my head against my desk before glancing up at the clock that hung above me on the wall. The time was 11:10am. Five o'clock seemed like an eternity away...

* * *

**_So what do you think? Good? crap? aweful? haha _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think! :D_**


End file.
